Extra Credit
by XxXSaku-ChanXxX
Summary: When Sakura's AP grade plummets how will she raise her grade to pass? WARNING: THIS CONTAINS LEMONS!


**Authors Note: So this is a complete Yuri Lemon..I Co-wrote this with xX**_**Hina-ChanXx**_**. Hina****, thank you for your help ^^ Much appreciated and it was most certainly fun ;) This is once again dedicated to My Hina-Chan!**

**Disclaimer: ****Masashi Kishimoto, owns Naruto where I do not, sadly :(**

**This story does switch POV's so please pay attention to those..Without further ado…**

**Extra Credit**

**Sakura**

The door to the classroom slightly opened as the small framed teacher entered. She walked to her desk unintentionally swaying her hips, as her raven hair followed behind. She was barely over the age of 18, barely able to legally teach. Facing the class, her lavender eyes scanned the room ending with me. Holding my gaze for a brief few seconds, she quickly looked away addressing the class. "Good afternoon" , "Afternoon Hinata-Sensei," the class returned. She smiled a bit, voice soft, sweet, slightly seductive. _That smile…gracing her soft, smooth lips…I could-_ I ran my fingers through my soft pink locks. "I need to breath," I mumble to myself, turning my complete attention back to her and not my fantasies. I watch the hand of the blonde, good for nothing, whore shoot up into the air. Hinata-Sensei's head nodded slightly, agreeing to let the girl talk, though even she seemed to cringe at the sound of her annoying voice. Instantly the child plunged into a life story, beating around the bush instead of getting down to the point. "So this weekend my dad got a last minute mission call so I had to watch my younger brother and-","Please Ino, what is your question?" Sensei cut her off. Ino looked beyond annoyed with being cut off. "Don't collect homework.." she stated bluntly, almost commanding. _So fuckin annoying…_Hinata looked taken back by the order but she smirked, ill intent written in those eyes but hidden behind her sweet face. "Pass up your homework class, I think I'm going to double the points on this assignment." She shot Ino a glare as Ino shifted uncomfortably.

I didn't bother reaching down for my homework when the rest of the class did, because I didn't do it. I never do my homework for this class. I only take it because she's the teacher. Ms. Hyuuga walked down the rows collecting the homework. _Damn she's so tempting._ I fidget with the end of my extremely short purple and black plaid skirt, thinking back to that night.

**The music was blaring as the beat pounded in m head. The room pitch black except for the small neon lights littering the room. I was clad in black skin tight jeans, boots, and a red tank top. My emerald eyes lined with dark eye liner, and my pink hair tousled and looking bed head. Sweat lightly coated my body as I danced on a young man I've never met before. **_**This guy is so boring..**_** The song came to an end, and I began to ditch the terrible dancer. Walking through the crowd I abruptly was stopped by a hand gripping my wrist. Another song started as the person pulled me flush against them, immediately grinding on me. The Jack I drank earlier slowly started to kick in. **_**Okay, lets go..**_** I began to move with the beat of the song as the persons hands rested perfectly on my hips. I slowly moved my hands down their legs until I reached bare skin on their upper legs. **_**A skirt? A girl?!**_** I smirked a bit and got more into it, as she too increased the pace. I could feel her every curve against my back. Turning around but still dancing I rested my head on her shoulder. Gently I trailed my tongue up the side of her smooth neck, before stopping at her jaw line placing a sweet kiss. The song ended and I pulled away looking into her pale eyes wanting more. "Ms. Hyuuga?" I questioned; surprise written all over my face. **_**Oh shit, what did I just get myself into…**_

After that night I couldn't stop thinking about her. It's been two months and I'm dying to tell her. _24 minutes left till schools over.._ Today's the day she finds out..Questions I needed/wanted to ask flooded my head along with thoughts that I really shouldn't be thinking. _Why did she stop me ad pull me to her? Was she hitting on me? Why did she let me kiss her neck? What does she think of me now?...Does she feel the same way I do? _I sat thinking, wondering, imagining how after this class was going to go. I was so distracted with my thoughts and my growing desire, I never noticed the bell ring or the class walk out. An ice cold hand resting on my shoulder released me from my trance. "Sakura-Chan, class is over," Hinata-Sensei whispered refusing to look at me. _Please look at me…please…_ I was longing for her gaze. "Hinata-Sensei, can I talk to you?" I ask standing raking my eyes across her well filled out figure covered in tiny black mini skirt with bits of chains, and a long sleeve purple shirt with just enough cleavage to catch ones eye. _God damn.._ Images of her dancing flooded my head again. _Just tell her._ Gazing into her eyes I waited for her answer. _There is something in her eyes..Hinata-Sensei?_

**Hinata**

I saw her intense gaze lock onto the sway of my hips, causing me to sway them more seductively. _Hmm..Maybe she's interested.._As the class dragged on I saw the pinkette get lost in her thoughts. _She keeps this up and I'll have to fail her..Unless..Well there's always.._ The loud ringing of the bell shook me from my thoughts, clearing my throat I call out, "Class dismissed. Your homework is due first thing tomorrow." Pausing I wait for the spoiled blonde to come closer to my desk before smirking darkly, "No excuses." She quickly exited the room, refusing to look back. Letting out a sigh I proceed towards the door, unable to concentrate on the tests I was suppose to be grading. _Everyday since that night its becoming even more difficult to focus when they leave.._ The tingling sensation between my thighs increased, my desire growing every second. _I know I need to stop this..but I want that feeling now.._ Closing and locking the door I start to head back to my desk, just as I was about to take my position on the edge of it, I realized I wasn't alone. _Shit._ The pinkette was still as her desk, caught in her day dreams; biting my lip I start towards her, setting a hand on her warm shoulder. _Control Hinata..You can fix your issue when she leaves.._ "Sakura-Chan, class is over," I whisper, struggling not to look into those tantalizing emerald orbs of hers. "Hinata-Sensei, can I talk to you?" She stands as her eyes rake over my body. _You keep looking at me like that and we'll do more than talk…_She was starring into my now lust filled eyes with a confused gaze. _Fuck! Think Hina! CALMLY! _"You're failing my class Ms. Haruno," I whisper lustfully. Her breath hitched under my gaze._ Too late cherry blossom. You're mine.._

**Sakura**

"You're failing my class Ms. Haruno," she states voice shaking, and seductive. My breath hitched in my throat, but I couldn't tell if it was because of my failing grade, or because of the way she was looking at me. Her eyes were glazed over, and my need to reach under my skirt was growing more by the second. I shifted my hands on the hem of my skirt, dying for a bit of release. _Damn, how does she do this to me…_ I try to shake those thoughts from my head but to no avail, I only managed to put them to the side. _I'm failing..I need this class to graduate but it's so hard to concentrate with her in here. _I shift a bit, before whimpering out my question. "Hinata-Sensei, what do you suggest I do to pass? It's so late in the third quarter…" _After failing the first two quarters, I NEED to pass…_ "Please I'll do anything Sensei...please.." I begged; pleaded. I gaze down into her pale eyes as she seemed to get an idea and her eyes, still glazed, lit up a bit. _Oh shit.._ The look in her eyes was enough to increase the feeling between my thighs, but was also enough to increase my pulse rate and send chills of fear up my spine. My eyes again rake over her extremely tempting body.._Please.._

**Hinata**

The way she practically begged me almost made me collapse. _Kami, your tempting…_"Please I'll do anything Sensei…Please," she pleaded, gazing down at me. _Fuck anything.._ That broke all sense of logic left in my mind as her eyes raked over my figure once more before a smirk graced my soft lips. _Oh I'm going to enjoy thins.._ "Come up to my desk Sakura.." I whisper as I head towards the front of the room, "We'll see how much extra credit we can find you." I concluded, lust dripping off every word. _Yep..Extra credit will be perfect.._

**Sakura**

The smirk that etched itself onto her face caused me to shiver. I honestly can not explain the mixture of feelings coursing through me; fear, excitement, joy.. _Damn what is going on…_ I watched as she made her way back up to her desk, hips swaying seductively behind her. _I'm not going to be able to wait until I get home…as soon as she's done giving me work I NEED to find the bathroom..I need release…_ I followed behind her to her desk. _That look in her eyes, the way her voice is laced so dark…that smirk…_ Goosebumps covered my skin as concentration only became harder as Ms. Hyuuga flooded my head. _Fuck..What is she planning?_

**Hinata**

She stood next to me as I shuffled papers together, so close I could smell the strawberry scent of her short pink hair. _She's making this so easy._ Hitting a stack of papers off my desk nonchalantly with the back of my left hand, "Jeez, I need to pay more attention.." I mumble, bending over at the waist to scoop up all the papers, a fake embarrassed blush etched across my pale face. _Simple.._ Falsely losing my footing I place my hand high on her thigh, as soon as my ice cold hand touched her burning thigh she gasped. _Don't worry my student..I'll take good care of you. _Standing up but not removing my hand I look into her confused emerald eyes. "I'm sorry Sakura. I must've lost my balance for a second." A sweet but seductive smile spread across my face.

**Sakura**

She bent over to pick up the papers giving me a slight view up her skirt. _Fuck.._ The wetness between my legs grew more prominent. I watched as she shuffled the papers together still bending at the waist. Quickly her balance gave way and before I could react her cold hand landed on my thigh, sending waves of unusual warmth shooting through me. _Shit.._ A gasp escaped my lips as my emerald eyes widened in pure shock. _What just happened?_ Hinata stood looking into my eyes with her hand still burning my flesh in an intense dance. "I'm sorry Sakura, I must've lost my balance for a second," she said smiling. Her smile was sweet but behind it there was clear intention.. I was so confused, part of me wanted to just get my work and leave for a bathroom, but a larger part of me wanted her to move her hand farther under my skirt. "Hin-Hina-Hinata-Sensei…"I mumble out, "You're-you're-you're really warm.." I stutter, as my face burned with an intense blush.

**Hinata**

"Hin-Hina-Hinata-Sensei…" she mumbled out. "You're-you're-you're really warm.." she whispered, her face lit up with an intense blush. _You'll find out just how warm soon enough.._ I smiled, hand still in place. "As are you Sakura-Chan." I let my hand rub her thigh gently, the way she relaxed and went back to leaning on my desk gave me the green light. "You are very warm Sakura-Chan..are you feeling alright?" I allow my hand to travel up farther, her breath hitching as I made my way up. Pausing at the edge of her boy shorts, between her thighs, all was silent, she was biting her lip. Smiling I leaned in, "My my Sakura-Chan you are practically dripping.." I rub softly on her womanhood over her underwear. Leaning an inch from her ear. "Is this all for me?" I whisper lustfully, blowing softly on her sensitive neck.

**Sakura**

"My my Sakura-Chan you are practically dripping.." _Oh Kami.._ My head tilted back a bit as I could feel my temperature rising. The way she said that only turned me on further. _Please.._ I felt her hand shift as she gently rubbed over my clothed womanhood. Moving her mouth closer to my ear she whispered, "Is this all for me?" Voice laced with lust. Her hand rubbed again and I couldn't resist the soft whimper that escaped my lips at her actions. Carefully she blew down my extremely sensitive neck only making me want so much more. She stuck her tongue out and gently licked my neck the same way I did at the club. Her hand never stopped tormenting me between my thighs as I ground against it wanting more.

**Hinata**

The way she whimpered and continued to grind herself against my hand drove me insane. _Kami, I just want to take her..but that won't be as fun.._ Kissing up her neck I made my way back to her ear whispering softly, "You're extra credit is due now..lay down for your Sensei..I'll teach you everything you need.." She moaned as her blush deepened, lying back on my desk until her feet were propped up on the edge, I made my way between her legs, taking my time as I traced her womanhood before sliding under her soaked boy shorts. She moaned out at the sudden contact causing me to caress her wet folds further, carefully teasing her clit. _All mine.._

**Sakura**

_Please Hinata take me..Kami, please take me.._ My face heated up more as my blush darkened. Hinata slowly and teasingly made her way between my legs. But instead of taking me like I hoped she would, she continued to tease me, only barely touching my boy shorts. Suddenly I felt her cold hand slip underneath my boy shorts and rub across my slit. The contact caused me to throw my head back and moan. _I've never felt this good..fuck…_ Gently her fingers began to caress my clit as I squirmed at the sensation. "Sensei.." I whimpered out in pure lust. _Please give me more.._ But she only teased me, again rubbing my clit, while I again whimpered and ground against her hand.

**Hinata**

"Sensei.." she whimpered out in pure lust. _Oh, you have so much to learn.._ I smirk to myself as I continue to tease her, pulling down her soaked underwear slowly. Again I rubbed her clit causing her to whimper before I stop and completely remove the shorts dropping them to my feet. "My sweet Saku..have you any idea how deliciously gorgeous you are.." I whisper hotly as I kiss her inner thigh. She shivers at the contact and whines, wanting more. _You have to beg for it Saku.._ A devious smile spread across my face as I blew soft air onto her womanhood, "Tell me what you want Saku.."

**Sakura**

I whined wanting to know why her hand left my womanhood, why all she was now doing was planting light kisses on my inner thigh. "Tell me what you want Saku.." she whispered softly. My eyes widened a bit as I realized what she was asking for. _She-she wants me to b-beg… _The wetness between my legs grew for a reason I couldn't explain. My blush darkened more at the thought of me begging my AP teacher to push me over the edge and plunge me into a sea of ecstasy. _I won't beg..I can't..It's so…_ But I wanted more, so much more. Quickly I tried to slide across the desk, tried to push my womanhood into her face, but her hands shot up and gripped my waist, keeping me rooted on the desk. I whimpered again as she smirked at my reactions. Gently she blew on my thigh causing me to squirm. _Swallow your pride and just beg…you want this Saku.._ I lift my head a bit to lock eyes with her glazed lavender ones. "Please…please…please Hinata-Sensei, please keep touching me..please take me, please give me my extra credit…please.." My stomach did a flip as I realized, I enjoyed having to beg her. _What has she done to me?_

**Hinata**

She lifted her head to lock eyes with my glazed over ones. "Please…please…please Hinata-Sensei, please keep touching me..please take me, please give me my extra credit…please.." My grin widened and I pulled her down the desk towards me, putting my face at her entrance while I teased her clit with my finger. Her moans once again filling the silent room, as I blew warm air over her exposed skin. _I can't wait anymore…I need to taste her._ Lust took over all senses as I ducked my head down, trailing my tongue between her wet slit. She gasped loudly, her hand quickly latching into my hair, keeping me close. "Sensei.." she moaned once again, gently I delve between her folds, pushing and circling her clit as her body jerked from the sudden intrusion. _Kami, she tastes so good…_

**Sakura**

A deep moan from deep within rippled throw me echoing in the room pushing her tongue inside me caused me to shake a bit in pleasure. _Kami, she is so fuckin good.._ She repeatedly teased my clit as she explored deep within me. I squirmed a bit, lifting my hips forward into her face wanting more as my hand gripped tighter on her hair. But suddenly she stopped and pulled away, her fingers removing as well as she looked up at me smirking. "Please.." I begged as I whined like never before, wanting her to continue, confused on why she stopped.

**Hinata**

She whined like never before, wanting me to finish what I had started. I smirked up at the flushed pinkette, "My dear, I only offer extra credit to those who are willing to show me what they have learned." I falsely pouted out my pink bottom lip, "H-how will I ever know I-I'm a good Sensei Sa-ku-ra-Chan.?" My mock innocence was conveyed so flawlessly that she would have possibly believed it to be true, that is, if I didn't have her sprawled out on top of my desk begging me to defile her more. _My turn.._ "Show me what you've learned," I whisper as I crawl over top of her on my now cluttered desk. _I'll defiantly have to straighten up before I go home._ Her blush was pure crimson , she was so nervous. "I'll help you.." I mumble onto her lips before claiming them, forcing her to taste herself. Gently I take her hand and place it on my covered breast. Separating from the kiss I whisper, "Show me what you fantasize about doing to me..I know that's what you do during my class.." Leaning to her ear I nibble on it softly before darkly whispering. "You dirty little girl…Wanting to fuck your Sensei..Getting all wet for me during class..You should be punished.."

**Sakura**

"You dirty little girl…Wanting to fuck your Sensei..Getting all wet for me during class..You should be punished.." I lied beneath my teacher, hand to her covered breast, the taste of myself dancing across my tongue, in complete shock. _What did I get into?!_ The honest truth though, I loved her control over me but what she asked me to do left me shaking. I was so nervous, so unsure of what to do..Being a complete virgin was a bad thing in this exact moment. _Fuck.._Her hand released mine as soon as she was sure I wouldn't remove it. My body still ached for that release I never got. Almost as if she read my thoughts she leaned down reminding me. "Remember, I give extra credit to those who earn it." That was all the persuasion I needed. Carefully I leaned into her neck trailing soft kisses, biting, licking, nipping down to her shoulder while kneading her breast in my palm. She shivered above me as goosebumps trailed up her neck. Pulling away I look into her eyes pleading for her to tell me I'm doing this right.

**Hinata**

As if I could read her mind I leaned down to remind her, "Remember I give extra credit to those who earn it." Carefully she leaned into my neck trailing soft kisses, biting, licking, nipping down to my shoulder while kneading my breast in her palm. _Shit, virgin or not she's good.._ I begin to shiver above her, goosebumps trailing up my neck. She pulled away and looked into my eyes, needing my approval of what she was doing to me. _She needs to know I'm enjoying it._ Slowly I caress up her soft legs and between her thighs, slipping my middle finger between her folds I begin to play with her clit, feeling her twitch beneath me as she tried to focus on my body. _Do what you wish.._ Sucking on her neck I whisper against her pulse, "My classroom is sound proof.." Right before I push two fingers into her without warning.

**Sakura**

Her mouth latched onto my neck right over my pulse making it difficult for me to concentrate on what I was doing to her. Her hands trailed back up under my skirt playing with my clit again. _I must be doing something right for her to be doing this.._ I continued kneading her breast in my palm as I squirmed from her ministrations. Her mouth released my now sore neck, but didn't move far as I could feel her breath on my pulse. "My classroom is sound proof.." Without a warning or even a hint of her intentions, Hinata plunged two fingers into me swiftly. I couldn't stop the scream that erupted from my chest. Tears formed in my eyes, blurring my vision. I unintentionally squeezed on Hinata's breast as waves of pain, and pleasure washed over me. She moaned from the sudden rough contact I was giving her chest. _This hurts..but it feels good?!_ I was a little confused on why it hurt so much but I didn't dare ask. Instead I lifted my face up to Hinata's neck, sucking gently on her skin trying to hide my face from her gaze. Reaching my free hand down I trailed my fingers over her clothed womanhood. Her breath hitched at my light touch, she pulled her fingers from me only to push them back in, encouraging me. This time tears fell, but my lips never left her neck as I whimpered quietly. This time adding a little more pressure I rubbed against her womanhood, earning a moan from my Sensei. _Kami, why do I have to be a virgin?..._

**Hinata**

She couldn't stop the scream that erupted from her heaving chest. _Shit I hurt her..but she wanted this..she'll take it._ She unintentionally squeezed my breast, as waves of pain, and pleasure took over her, causing a moan to erupt from my parted lips, _Fuck.._ The pinkette lifted her face up to my exposed neck, sucking gently on my heated skin. _She's hiding from me.._ She slowly trailed her hand up my bare leg, reaching for my soaked boy shorts. _Kami, just do it.._ She gently trailed her fingers over my clothed womanhood. My breath hitched at her nervous touch, quickly I slid my fingers out of her, pushing them back in carefully, causing tears to roll down her tanned cheeks. _Don't cry.._ She whimpered and rubbed against my womanhood again. _Fuck._ Another loud moan slipped through my lips, gently I kissed her tears away as I trailed my other hand under her shirt, pushing it up her flat stomach, lowering myself enough so my lips can reach her soft skin, kissing and sucking up to her chest. Carefully pulling her up into a sitting position sa I could quickly remove her shirt along with her red lace bra before laying her back down. Softly brushing my lips over her perked rose buds, earning a throaty moan from my pupil.

**Sakura**

Gently she sucked and kissed my breast causing me to moan into the dense air. The pain was slowly washing away into pleasure. _Fuck this feels so good.._ The raven quickly began pumping her fingers, trying to coax me into loosening up and solving her issue. I took several gasps as her fingers sent jolts through me, before I slipped my fingers under her boy shorts coming in contact with her pink flesh. She froze her actions as my middle finger began to rub her clit, causing her to shake a bit above me. She moaned in response. _She's going to drive me insane.._ I could almost feel her body temperature rising. Quickly I took advantage of her frozen position to flip her over, allowing me to be atop of her. My gaze locked onto hers for a few seconds allowing myself to gain permission on what I was about to do. Her eyes were full of nothing but lust, I couldn't help but let my eyes rake down her body. _She is so beautiful..I wonder if she knows that.._ Gently I rub her clit some more as she moans again. The smirk that appeared on my face was unintentional but I couldn't stop it, I was happy to know I could do this to her. Hinata's gaze locked onto my smirk and her face shifted a bit. _Oh shit…_ My smirk dropped instantly as she propped herself up on her elbows.

**Hinata**

She gasped out as I continued to knead her desire with my fingers, carefully she slipped her fingers under my boy shorts coming in contact my womanhood._Shit don't stop.._ I froze above her pausing all of my actions as she began to rub my clit, causing me to shake, moaning loudly as she continued. _God I need this.._ She took advantage of my frozen position and flipped us so she hovered over me. Her gaze locked onto my lust filled eyes. She took the time to rake her eyes down my body once more, as if she was drinking me in. _Fuck make me yours.._ Gently she rubbed my clit some more gaining more moans. A smirk appeared on her gorgeous face, the smirk dropped as soon as I lifted onto my elbows. Claiming her mouth and entangling one of my hands in her pink locks, sliding my tongue in her parted lips, exploring her mouth. _Your mine.._While my other hand quickens its pace in her, pushing on her walls until I find her spot causing her to scream into my mouth. Slowly I went back to kissing her chest as I continued to tease her g-spot. Gently biting down on her nipple I earn another throaty moan, smiling against her I whisper, "Scream for your Sensei" as I bite down and plunge my fingers into her, hitting her g-spot repeatedly.

**Sakura**

Her hands tangled into my hair pulling lightly as her lips crushed mine. My lips still slightly parted as she continued to pleasure me. Taking this to her advantage she slid her tongue into my mouth, exploring every corner of it. _Please make me yours…please.._ Her fingers quickened in pace, bringing me closer to that edge. My walls contracted a bit, her fingers pumped again this time hitting a spot that shook me. I screamed into Hinata's mouth unable to do anything else. My hand that was working her stopped as she removed her mouth from mine, dropping it down to my breast as she sucked on my perked bud. I was washed over in complete pleasure, suddenly Hinata bit down on my nipple causing me to moan loudly. Her fingers continued to hit my g-spot. _Fuck this feels so good..I can't hold out much longer…_ "Scream for your Sensei.." Her fingers hit deep as she bit down. I couldn't help but do exactly as she asked, as I snapped and screamed out in ecstasy. Waves of warm pleasure washed over me as I shook above my Sensei, my muscles contracting around her fingers. "Hinata.." I whimper, as my juices coated her hands and I collapsed on her body unable to hold myself up anymore, my chest heaving. _Kami, that was amazing…_ My breathing was heavy and uneven as I struggled to catch my breath but the continual pumping from my Sensei was making it more difficult as the waves of pleasure continued to crash the more she hit my spot. _Damn, I need to…no I WANT to give her this feeling.._ Slowly I force myself to slide down her body as I slide off the desk, as Hinata removed her fingers from me. _My turn, please let me clam you mine…please…_ Kneeling down I position my face between her thighs, and I breath slowly trying to catch my breath. One of her hands, still tangled in my hair, tightened a bit while she held the other, coated with me, up in the air a bit. "May I Sensei?" I asked as my face flushed deep crimson ready to taste her.

**Authors Note: Soooo what did you think? Please read and review ^^**


End file.
